Tight Fitting Jeans
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia meets Alex in a bar... loosely based of Conway Twitty's song Tight Fittin Jeans...AU


Olivia walked up to the bar and ordered a margarita. As the bar tender was fixing her drink she took the opportunity to look around Kitty Korner. That was when her eyes connected with blue.

The woman walked into the bar and looked around. She had long flowing blond hair and her eyes were the color of the sky on a warm summer afternoon. She was wearing a pair of tight fittin jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Her shirt was unbuttoned half way down and extremely tight in the breast area. As much as she tried to down play herself she screamed money.

Every one in the bar was starting to stare at the blonde and Olivia knew the thoughts that were going through their head. Olivia quickly made her way to the blonde staking he claim stopping the advancing vultures. When she was in front of the blonde she began to feel like a pheasant that just meet the queen.

"What's a woman of your stature coming to a place like this?" Olivia asked as she guided the beauty though the maze of disappointed people. "My name is Olivia, by the way."

The blond sat on the bar stool next to the brown hair beauty that had apparently came to her rescue. She had wanted to have a night out forgetting that she was married or having to sleep next to a man. She was trying to find a graceful way to duck out the door when she saw every one advancing towards her. They all looked like lions stalking their prey. That was until this brown hair brown eyed beauty came to her rescue. As soon as she stepped next to her and started guiding her to the bar everyone started backing off. She had to admit that leather jacket did give her an aura of bad and as much as she tried to hide it she could see the bulge of a gun in the small of her back. Every sign was there that she could hurt her but something about her demeanor told her she never would.

"I'm Alex." The blonde stated as she settled on the stool.

"Well Alex it is a pleasure to meet you. They don't sell high dollar champagne here but it would be my pleasure to buy you a beer."

"Thank you"

Alex took the beer the bartender set in front of her and took a long swig. She had to try and focus hard on not choking as she swallowed the beer. She was starting to see why everyone said beer was an acquired taste. It left a nasty after taste in her mouth.

"So what brings someone like you to a place like this?" Olivia asked as she leaned closer to the blonde.

Alex felt her heart speed up at the closeness of the brunette. "Things aren't always what they seem."

"Really?"

"Tell you what come dance with me and I will tell you everything."

Olivia sat her drink on the table and allowed Alex to lead her to the dance floor. There was something about the blonde's attitude that told her nothing would ever happen outside the bar. She knew she was headed for heartache but couldn't stop the train.

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pushed her body flush with Olivia's. She was amazed at how well they fit together and how there was no awkwardness as they started to dance.

"Your right" Alex whispered in Olivia's ear causing her to shiver with desire "I have never been in a place like this. I married money. I'm used to wearing pearls but I have always dreamed of being just a good ole boy's girl."

Olivia laughed "I hate to break it to princess I'm far from a good ole boy"

"That you are" Alex answered as she raked her hand over Olivia's back amazed at the contour and muscle definition she found there.

"So tonight I left those crystal candle lights to live a dream and trust me there's a tiger in these tight fittin jeans."

Olivia growled at the implication and pulled Alex even tighter against her. She may not be able to give her forever but she mostly certainly could make her dream come true.

By the end of the night they had danced every dance and lord the beer they had gone through. Olivia did everything she could to make sure Alex's dream came true. She was positive that as Alex lived out her fantasy a cow girl came alive in those tight fittin jeans.

Olivia's heart fell as she heard the bartender call out last call. That meant the night and fantasy world the two had built in such a short time had to come to an end.

"May I walk you to you car?" Olivia asked determined to give the blonde beauty the full good ole boy effect.

"Please."

Olivia placed her hand on the small of Alex's back and followed her out of the bar. They turned the corner and stopped at a 2011 convertible Porsche. A cold steel reminder that all this was a fantasy. Olivia opened the car door for Alex. When Alex looked up at her she place a slow, gentle, sensual kiss on her lips.

Nothing was spoken between the two as Alex slid into the driver side and the car roared to life.

As Olivia watched the Porsche fade off into the distance she knew she was broken but in a good way and had held more woman than most men ever saw. Olivia began walking toward her apartment. Alex was back in her world and she was still stuck in hers. Something about the way they left things told Olivia that Alex would always remember this night. Olivia knew she would. She had fallen in love with the blonde beauty wearing tight fittin jeans.


End file.
